por amor a buneary
by zoruastar
Summary: los sentimientos de buneary son demasiado poderosos como para que no se noten, pero lo que no sabe ella es que: el amor es contagioso y se encuentra en todos lados
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis fans lectores, soy nuevamente su autora zoruastar con una nueva historia de suspenso y amor pokemon de pikachu x buneary… además saldrá sofia mi mas frecuente personaje

Sofia: claro que soy frecuente, aparesco en casi todos tus fics 

Yo: si y todos los pokemon de ella serán niñas y variocolor. Pero no les quito tiempo corre historia

_**Por amor a buneary**_

Nuestros héroes están (otra vez) ´perdidos en el bosque de la ciudad aurora (aquí también esta sofia, pero con otra ropa la cual describiré luego)

Dawn: ¿brock porque nos perdimos esta vez?

Brock: eso no lo sé (pone el mapa al revés) ah ya, tenía el mapa al revés

Todos-brock: "caída general"

Ash: y cuanto tardaremos en salir de este bosque

Brock: como un par de días

Pikachu: pikaaa pikachu(tantooo porqueee)

ash: bueno ya me dio hambre

dawn: paremos aquí y comamos

Entonces brock saca a sodowoodo y a happyni, ash saca a staraptor, buizel torterra, infernape y gliscor , dawn saca a pachirisu, mamoswine,ambipom, buneary, quilava y togekiss

Pero de repente se encuentran con un pokemon bastante particular.

Dawn: miren chicos, es un zorua, y es de color blanco con rosado

Ash: lo atrapare

Entonces a ash lo golpea una manzana desde un árbol quien resulta ser sofia

Ash: auuuch eso duele

Pikachu: piii kapi(estas bien?)

Sofía: para que aprendas a no meterte con ms pokemon hermanito

Dawn: hermano?

Sofia tiene una blusa sin mangas color morado claro, una falda color negro y debajo un pantalón liso color blanco y unas botas color morado, tenía el pelo largo, negro y lacio por debajo de la cintura

Brock: ash, ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenias una hermana?

Ash: Esque siempre creen que sofia es mayor que yo y eso me enfurece, además no la veo mucho

Brock: bueno porque no comemos, sofia también estas invitada

Sofia: claro tengo hambre

Con pikachu y buneary (aquí hablaran pues no hay humanos)

Buneary: oye pikachu, me ayudas a conseguir esa manzana (apuntando a una manzana grande)

Pikachu: claro (hace un rayo que la corta y se la da a buneary)

Buneary: toma pikachu(le da la mitad)

Pikachu: gracias buneary

Ambipom: (desde una distancia) besito¡ besito¡ besito

Pikachu: si sigues te voy a electrocutar tanto que no sabrás ni tu nombre

Ambipom: ya bueno me voy (se va)

Ash: pikachuu ven es hora de entrenar

Pikachu: debo irme adiós

Buneary: adiós piky

Vosx: te gusta eh?

Buneary: quien eres

Vozx: soy la buneary de sofia, bany

Bany era un buneary con la pelusa de su cuerpo de color rosado, y tenía una falda color morado fuerte con un moño en una de sus orejas

Buneary: no me gusta (roja)

Bany: oh vamos se nota en toda tu carita, bueno debo irme

Buneary: ok bye

Brock: está listo el almuerzooooo

Ash: siii tengo hambreee

Entonces se ponen a comer, nada diferente hasta que…..

Boom

Brock: oh no el team rocket

**Jessie:** _¿Acaso es una voz boba la que oigo?_

**James:** _¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!_

**Jessie:** _¡En el viento!_

**James:** _¡Y los luceros!_

**Meowth:** _¡En su oreja!_

**Jessie:** _Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina._

**James:** _Trayendo caos donde la paz reina._

**Jessie:** _Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce._

**James:** _Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo._

**Jessie:** _¡Jessie!_

**James:** _¡James!_

**Meowth:** _¡Y el guapo Meowth!_

**Jessie:** _Pondremos a los bobos en su lugar._

**James:** _Y el Equipo Rocket..._

**Todos:** _¡Se pondrá a robar!_

Sofia: ah ya los recuerdo, son los perdedores que trataron de robar a mi mawile(n/a eso pasa en otro fic que escribiré al acabar este)

Jessie: no oses llamarme perdedora (dice con voz iracunda)

Meowth: y nos llevaremos a pikachu y todos los pokemon jajajaja

Pikachu: (poniéndose frente a buneary protegiendola) pika pika pikachu pika( eso no meowth)

Ash: pikachu usa rayo

Pikachu: pikaaaa chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu(tomen y largo)

Pero no les hizo efecto

Ash: ¿que?¡

James: creo que notaste nuestra protección contra electricidad

Jessie: asi es ve seviper

Seviper: savi sevipaah( te vencere)  
sofia: vamos miltank

Miltank: meru meru (ya llegue)

James: ve carnivalin

Carnivine: carni carni(tengo hambre)

Sofia: miltank usa mega puño(la miltank de sofia era de color blanco con manchas marrones, la típica vaca normal)

Dawn: buneary usa rayo hielo en seviper

Buneary usa rayo hielo y congela a seviper, lo arroja al equipo roquet, miltank con su megapuño arroja también a carnivine y…..

Ash: monfernooooo

Dawn: quilavaaa

Sofia: vulpiiiiix(su vulpix era color amarillo)

Ashsofiaydawn: lanzallamas

Teamroquet: el equipo roquet fue vencido denuevooooooo. Y se vio la estrellita

Sofia: me pregunto cómo sobreviven a eso

Brock: no lo sé, miren hay un centro pokemon cerca(viendo un raro librito)

sofia: vamos, regresen chicas(n/a no son sus únicos pokemon)

Entonces entran al centro pokemon y brock…

E. joy: bienvenidos al cent….

Brock: oh enfermera joy mi amor por ti quema como mil soles, de hecho te decico una canción…(es atacado por la puya de crougonck) dueleeeeeeeeeeee tantooooooooooooooo(se lo lleva)

Todos-brock: -_-

/*/*/*/*/*/*En otra parte/*/*/*/*/*/

Meowth: mi plan es infalible

Jessie: y cual es

James: si chimuelo

Meowth: simple, pikachu siente un aprecio por buneary, la raptaremos, y pediremos como rescate a pikachu, pero cuando se den la espalda, atraparemos a todos esos pokemon, será increíble, ya puedo imaginar al jefe….

Continuara …..

¿Les gusto? Ahora vamos a las preguntas

¿cuál es la imaginación de meowth?/en el próximo cap ¿funcionara su plan?/ ni idea ¿pikachu y buneary se besaran?/es un pikachu x buneary tu qué crees ¿habra otra interaccion?/ creo que dos

Todas las respuestas y muchas más en el próximo cap chauu


	2. el casi secuestro

**_El secuestro de buneary_**

**_en el ultimo capitulo, habia llegado la hermana de ash al grupo, y el team rocket estaba portándose mal otra vez_**

/*/**/en la imaginación de meowth/*/*

narracion: el jefe estara aburrido en su casa, quisiera algo que lo mantenga activo todo el día, entonces les daremos a los pokemon de los bobos y el jefe se pondra a jugar con ellos y dira:

jefe: estos hermosos pokemon son lo mejor que me ha pasado, ahora mi vida no es aburrida, debo recompensar enormemente a meowth y sus amigos con un ascenso

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*fin de la imaginacion/*/*/*/*/*

jessie: siii un ascenso

james: pero como atraparemos a la pelusita kuki

meowth: simple, tengo un plan

_**con los chicos/*/*/*/*/**_*

dawn: me duelen mis piecitos

sofia: a donde iremos primero

brock. hay dos posibles sitios, a ciudad chispazo donde esta el gimnasio, o pueblo azalea donde estará el concurso de dawn

dawn: vamos al concurso

ash: que!, entrene mucho y no vamos a esperar un mes para retar al lider de gimnasio

sofia: pero las dos ciudades están unidas, podemos ir al concurso de dawn primero

ash: ya me convencieron

brock: bueno pueblo azalea esta al final de este bosque, y podremos ir al centro pokemon para inscribirte

dawn: me parece bien

%un rato despues%

dawn y ash: tengo hambreeee

brock:bueno si quieren podemos descansar aqui, sauen a sus pokemon

sofia: bien salgan

dawn: aver, un miltank, un buizel, un feebas, un dragonair, un buneary, un pikachu, , un sneasel, un umbreon, un leafeon, un vulpix, un ralts y un zorua

brock: esos son muchos pokemon

sofia: cierto

/*/*/*/*/*/*con buneary y pikachu/*/*/*/*

pikachu: ¿que tienes buneary?

buneary: tengo un mal presentimiento

pikachu: que podria pasar

buneary: no se pero, siento que algo malo

*/*/*/*/*/*/en otro sitio/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

en otro sitio el buizel de ash, miraba embobado a una buizel hembra, la cual pertenecia a sofia dar elegantes saltos desde el agua

buizel: que bonita

/*/*/*/*/*** con pikachu y buneary/*/*/*/*

pikachu: que tiene buizel

buneary: oww esta enamorado**ojala pikachu se enamore de mi**

/**/*/*/con buizel/*/*/*

buizel estaba mirando tanto a es chica que se cayo al lago

buizeldesofia: oye ¿estas bien? ah si me llamo brenda

buizel: emm si, soy el buizel de ash

brenda: y porque estas todo rojito?

buizel: emmm yoo**que le digoooo** penso

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ BOOOOM/*/*/*/*/**/*

brenda:¿pero que? vamos

buizel: bien **uff salvado por la campana :P**

Jessie: _Prepárense para los problemas._

James: _Y más vale que teman._

Jessie: _Para proteger al mundo de la devastación_

_._James: _Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación._

Jessie: _Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

_._James: _Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas_

_._Jessie: _¡Jessie!_

_meowth: y el guapeton mas guapo_

James: _¡James__!_

Jessie: _¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!_

James: _¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!_

Meowth: _¡Meowth! ¡Así es!_

_dawn: equipo rocket_

_sofia: y ahora que quieren_

_james. pues llevarnos a la pelusita kuki (señalando a buneary)_

_buneary: bun?(que?)_

_pikachu: pika pika chuu pika (alejate de buneary meowth)_

_buneary: *0-0*_

_meowth: miren chicos, ahi hay otro buneary, y otro pikachu_

_jessie, pues llevémonos a esos tambien_

_meowrh: en camino_

_james: mm los buizels variocolores son muy raros, lo atrapare( saca un robot mano y la agarra)_

_entonces saca el guante y atrapa a bany y rayita(el pikachu de sofia)_

_james: no chimuelo debias atrapar a las dos pelusas_

_meowth: bueno ya se pero en eso estoy, ejem: escuchen bobos, si no me dan a pikachu, no soltaremos a estas dos cositas_

_sofia: aver... eso es, bany usa rayo hielo en las patas de meowth, _

_ash: buizel usa aqua jet y libera a brenda_

_entonces bany usa ese ataque, dejando las patas de meowth congeladas, y este solto la maquinita haciendo que ambos pokemon cayeran en brazos de sofia, luego buizel embistio a james con su aqua jet haciendo que brenda bajara y ambos caen sanos y salvos con aqua jet_

_jessie: mira lo que hiciste_

_sofia: umbreon usa bola sombra_

_ash: pikachu usa rayo_

_dawn:piplup, remolino_

_entonces con el choque de ataques, se fueron volando con la tipica estrellita_

_/*/*/*/*mientras con buizel y brenda/*/*/*_

_brenda: hey buizel gracias por ayudarme_

_buizel: no es nada_

_brenda: no enserio(y le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias(y se va)_

_buizel:*0-0*_

_/*/*/*/* con pikachu y buneary/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_buneary:emm pikachu(dice rojita)_

_pikachu:¿si buneary?_

_buneary: gracias por protegerme piki_

_pikachu: tranquila buneary, cuando quieras, para eso estan los amigos_

_buneary: gracias pikachu (le da un besito en la mejilla y va con dawn)_

_pikachu: *0-0*_

_pokemonx: adivinare...¿te gusta no?_

_pikachu: quien es?_

_bany: tranquila soy yo bany_

_pikachu: ahh, ¿y porque crees eso?_

_bany: oh bamos, estas loco por ella_

_pikachu: bueno, pero..._

_bany:no te atrevas a decir que no crees que le gustes_

_pikachu: si pero... esque he ignorado eso tanto, no creo que me acepte_

_bany: tranquis, solo trata de ser poquito mas romántico y cuando estés listo, te le declaras, pero a solas y con un bonito escenario._

_pikachu: enserio crees que funcione?_

_bany: yo se, simplemente te guiare y te dire lo que debes hacer_

_pikachu: bueno..._

_bany: lo primero es..._

**_continuara..._**

**_n/a: les gusto el cap?, actualice muy rápido porque vi una peli y se me lleno la cabeza de ideas y eso... en fin, dejen review si les gusto si tienen ideas para mejorar mi fic solo envíenme un mensaje bye_**


	3. romantico parte I

en el capitulo anterior

_bany: tranquila soy yo bany_

_pikachu: ahh, ¿y porque crees eso?_

_bany: oh bamos, estas loco por ella_

_pikachu: bueno, pero..._

_bany:no te atrevas a decir que no crees que le gustes_

_pikachu: si pero... esque he ignorado eso tanto, no creo que me acepte_

_bany: tranquis, solo trata de ser poquito mas romántico y cuando estés listo, te le declaras, pero a solas y con un bonito escenario._

_pikachu: enserio crees que funcione?_

_bany: yo se, simplemente te guiare y te dire lo que debes hacer_

_pikachu: bueno..._

_bany: lo primero es..._

**_romantico I_**

_bany: antes de decirle lo que sientes, haz algo como... ya se, dale flores_

_pikachu: ¿pero eso no esta como muy trillado?_

_bany: no importa, mira dale estas flores y dile..._

_*/*/*/*/*/ con los chicos_

_brock: que bueno, en un par de horas llegamos a pueblo azalea_

_dawn: sii mi concurso_

_sofia: te apuesto a que nos perderemos denuevo_

_ash: no lo creo, solo nos perdemos una vez por ciudad_

_piplup: pipluuu(no lo creo)_

_brock: cierto, ¡hey¡_

_sofia: sigo creyendo que nos vamos a perder_

_dawn: ¿quieres apostar?_

_sofia: ¿que cosa?_

_ash: ¿que tal esto,? si pierdes sofia, deberás entrar al concurso de dawn_

_sofia: me parece bien**diantres**_

_ash: y si dawn pierde... mmmm_

_sofia: si tu pierdes, deberas darle un beso a ash_

_dawnyash: ¡que! *0_0* (re sonrojados)_

_sofia: bamos, ¿no tienen miedo o si?_

_dawn: claro que no_

_sofia: entonces va (dandole la mano a dawn)_

_dawn: bueno_

_*/*/*/*/ con pikachu y buneary*/*/*/*/*/_

_pikachu: buneary, mira te traje esto(entregandole un ramo de bellas flores)_

_buneary: vaya pikachu, *o_o* (rojita)_

_pikachu: si, esque las vi y son casi tan bonitas como tu_

_buneary. ¿enserio crees que soy bonita? (super rojita)_

_pikachu: emm si porsupuesto_

_ash: pikachuu, donde estas, debemos entrenar para la batalla de gimnasio_

_pikachu : ya me voy adios (se va)_

_buneary: gracias pikachu_

_entonces buneary abraza el ramo como si de pikachu se tratase, mientras otra buneary miraba la escena contenta_

_bany: **es hora de mi entrada** hola buneary_

_buneary: holi bany_

_bany: ¿y ese ramo?_

_buneary: pues me lo dio pikachu_

_bany: vaya, al parecer si le gustas_

_buneary: eso espero_

_**/*/*/*/ con buizel/*/*/*/*/*/_

_buizel estaba observando a brenda mientras esta nadaba, estaba nervioso y queria hablarle, pero sin embargo los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, y se tropezo dandose contra el suelo_

_brenda: oh por dios, ¿estas bien?_

_buizel: emm si claro_

_brenda: ¿seguro?_

_buizel: bueno, me duele un poco, pero estaré bien_

_brenda: (dandole un besito en la mejilla) eso espero_

_buizel:**ojala me hubiera pegado mas duro** penso. emm no nos han presentado formalmente, soy como sabes, el buizel de ash_

_brenda: soy brenda, la buizel de sofia_

_buizel: oye, que tal una carrera en el lago_

_brenda: suena bien_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/ con los chicos*/*/*/*/_

_brock: bien chicos guarden a sus pokemon, volvemos al camino_

_todos-brock: bien_

_dawn**pierdete, vamos pierdete, espera un segundo. porque pienso esto (mira de reojo al chico de pueblo paleta) no puede ser que...**_

_ash: dawn ¿estas bien? parece que tienes fiebre_

_dawn: no, esta bien_

_brock: aver, ya estamos cerca de pueblo azalea_

_dawn: sofia, lo primero que haremos sera buscarte un vestuario para el concurso_

_sofia: todavia nos podemos perder_

_zorua: raaa(cierto)_

_brock: y llegamos a pueblo azalea_

_dawn: ¡esoooo ganeeee¡_

_ash: primero bamos al centro pokemon_

_dawn: si sofia, vamos a registrarnos en el concurso_

_sofia: bueno pero no te deprimas si te gano_

_*/*/*/*/adentro del centro pokemon*/*/*/_

_enfermera joy: bienveni..._

_brock: hola enfermera joy, soy brock. se que apenas nos conocemos, pero se que nuestro amor duraria por siempre..._

_entonces croagunck le pega con su puya nociva_

_brock: duraria como mi dolor auch..._

_joy: ¿estara bien?_

_ash: siempre le pasa_

_dawn: emm disculpa, queremos inscribirnos para el concurso pokemon_

_joy: muy bien, es cun concurso doble asique deberan usar dos pokemon_

_sofia: bueno_

_dawn: ahora, vamos a comprarte un vestido_

_entonces dawn va al centro comercial con sofia a cuestas y cada una se compro un vestido, dawn uso un vestido de color celeste con encajes, un sombrero tipo boina blanco y unas zapatillas blancas._

_ash: vaya dawn..te.. te vez muy bonita_

_dawn: gra.. gracias ash_

_luego de eso, salio sofia con un vestido color morado brillante sin mangas por las rodillas, unas botas largas color blanco con estrelllitas_

_ y una boina color lila con unas mangas en su antebrazo color blanco. pero lo unico malo es que sofia tenia una cara que parecia decir:"grrrrrr"_

_dawn: vaya que bonita pero ¿porque esa cara?_

_sofia: odio los vestidos_

_dawn: pero te vez muy bonita, y con esa expresion no pasaras de la ronda de exibicion_

_sofia: bueno, me gusta este ya vamonos_

_dawn: bueno._

**_continuara..._**

n/a: les gusto?, si les gusto den review, si quieren que pase algo en especifico, pidanlo y lo pensare.

bye amigos


	4. romantico parte II

en el ultimo capitulo, sofia y dawn se inscribieron en el concurso de pueblo azalea, dawn empezaba a pensar si ash estaba enamorado de ella y pikachu y bany estaban maquinando otro plan

romantico II

estaban los chicos en un claro en el bosque, ash estaba entrenando con staraptor, dawn estaba pensando en que iba a hacer para el concurso, sofia estaba peinando el pelaje de su zorua, brock estaba cocinando y bany estaba haciendo planes con pikachu mientras buneary estaba por ahi

*/*/*/*/*/*/*con dawn/**/*/*

dawn: que hago, que hago, que hagooooooooooooooo

sofia: que haces dawn?

dawn: pensando que hare. espera un segundo ¿tu porque no estas practicando?

sofia: ya lo hice

dawn: ¿pero cuando?

sofia: en la noche :P

dawn: ah bueno

* * *

**/*/**/*/*/ con pikachu y bany*/*/*/*/*/*/

pikachu: ¿estas segura?

bany: claro, mi plan es anti fallo

pikachu: ¿me lo vuelves a decir?

bany: simple, un poema

pikachu: no me gustan los poemas, son muy cursis

bany: esa es la idea tontis

pikachu: :P

bany: bueno, simplemente le escribiras muchos poemas

pikachu: pero no se escribir poemas

bany. trankis, yo te dicto, solo escribe esto...

* * *

*/*/**/*/***/*/*/* con buneary

buneary estaba hablando con leafeon, (su cuerpo es color celeste y las ojas son mas claras)sobre las flores que le dio pikachu

leafeon: mm, ami se me hace que le gustas

buneary: (super sonrojada) como crees leafeon

leafeon: oh bamos, es super obvio

buneary: mmm, no se si le gusto

leafeon: mira, solo hay 3 cosas que lo delatan

buneary: ¿como sabes?

leafeon: un aipom un dia se enamoro de mi, mira esto es lo que lo delata: se sonroja mucho cuando estan juntos, aveces balbucea y se confunde mucho

buneary: mm podria ser

* * *

con pikachu y bany*/*/*/*/*/*/

bany: bueno, ya tengo el poema, solo hace falta distraes la atencion de buneary

pikahcu: ¿como?

bany: simple: le pondras la carta cerca mientras nadie te ve, luego te vas

pikachu: no puedo correr tan rapido

bany: ya se, le pedire al staraptor de ash que envie el poema..

* * *

*/*/*/*/*/*/con staraptor*/*/*/*/*/*/

bany:** espero que no este de malas** pensaba. hola

staraptor: ah hola

bany: emm ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

staraptor: depende ¿que gano yo?

bany: ¿que quieres?

staraptor: mm como te lo digo, me muero de hambre

bany: bueno, ¿si te doy comida, lo haras?

staraptor: si claro

entonces bany se pone a buscar comida para pokemon en la mochila de su ama mientras pikachu recoge bayas. y se la dan a staraptor quien se la come muy feliz

staraptor: mmm, delicioso

pikachu: si claro, pero recuerda tu parte del trato

staraptor: bueno pero ¿que debo hacer?

bany: simple, solo debes dejar esta carta(dandole una carta con una rosa atada) cerca de buneary al vuelo, pero que no te vea

staraptor: parece simple

entonces staraptos se pone a volar, tomando velocidad con la carta en sus garras. entonces cuando esta cerca la suelta, y pikachu se va corriendo porque lo atraparon los nervios, pero cuando buneary hablaba con leafeo y rayita(la pikachu de ash quien era de color naranja) le cae en la cabeza

buneary: auch

staraptor: (susurrando desde lejos) ups, mal calculo

* * *

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/con buneary*/**/*/

buneary: ouch

rayita: ¿que es eso?

leafeon: seguro un poema de amor de su amado pikachu

buneary: oh bamos ni que fuera *O_O*

leafeon: ya sabia

rayita: ¿que dice?

* * *

la carta decia:

a mi linda conejita:

Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,  
se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo. Pero desde que me enamoré de ti, el tiempo se congeló. - No tienes que prometerme la luna…. Me bastaría si solo te sentarías conmigo un rato debajo de ella.  
- Me enamore de tus labios, tu manera de ser., y el color de tus ojos que me hacen enloquecer

tu bello pelo, amarillo y marron, abrio las puertas de mi corazon

de: tu secreto admirador

* * *

leafeon: vaya, no me imaginaba que pikachu fuera asi de romantico

buneary: (super roja ) emm quizás no fue pikachu

rayita:¿y quien pudo ser?

buneary: (nerviosa, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió) que tal mamoswine

bany: ¿que pasa con mamoswine?(apareciendo de repente)

leafeon: buneary piensa que fue el quien le envio un poema

bany: pero si no tiene dedos, ¿que hay de pikachu?

entonces buneary se pone roja y esconde su carita en su pelaje

bany: **muajajajaja, justo como lo planee**

rayita: ¿porque tienes esa cara bany?

bany: emm no por nada

buneary: emm, podría ser buizel

leafeon: pero el esta colado por esa brenda

buneary: emm, que tal imfernape

bany: el papel estaría quemado

* * *

*/**/*/*/**/*/mientras tanto con dawn y sofia*/*/*/*/**/

sofia: ¿cuanto tardas en idear algo?

dawn: no se :P

brock: tranquilas chicas, en este periodico dice que el concurso se suspenderá por mantenimiento de las picinas

sofia: mm, suspender, eso me da una idea (se pone a esacribir y dibujar cosas en su cuaderno), si hace seto, y luego hace este ataque

dawn: ¿porque no se me ocurre nada?, espera. ¡eso es¡

zorua: rua(¿que?)

_**continuara...**_

_**n/a: holii, les gusto?, dejen review si les gusto**_

_**sofia:¿y si no?**_

_**yo: tambien**_

_**sofia: pero no es justo:(**_

_**yo: que no es justo**_

_**sofia: todos se enamoran, menos yo:(**_

_**yo: tranquis, yo hare personalment que te enamores, pero en otro fic, ya este esta ocupado**_

_**sofia: bueno, adios amigos, sigan enviando reviews**_


	5. Chapter 5

sofia: mm, suspender, eso me da una idea (se pone a esacribir y dibujar cosas en su cuaderno), si hace seto, y luego hace este ataque

dawn: ¿porque no se me ocurre nada?, espera. ¡eso es¡

zorua: rua(¿que?)

* * *

**_zorua ¿donde estas?_**

* * *

dawn : buneary, pachirisu vengan (se va a practicar)

brock: a este guiso esta listo

ash: eso es tengo hambre

sofia: yo igual

un par de horas mas tarde, dawn habia terminado de ensayar su rutina, habian comido y todo cuando vieron que faltaba alguien

sofia: ¿donde esta zorua?

ash: no lo se

sofia: zoruaaa ¿donde estas?

ash: te ayudare a buscarlo

* * *

con zorua(aqui hablara hasta que hayan humanos)

zorua: cielos, aqui no hay nadie hasta que despues de 5 minutos paso por ahi un chico con pelo morado y cejas tupidas purpuras, que se hacia llamar paul

paul: ¿que rayos es eso?

pokedex: Zorua, el Pokémon zorro travieso. Zorua esconde su verdadera forma al cambiar su apariencia en personas y Pokémon; y le encanta sorprender a la gente.

paul: mm, aver sus estadisticas (ya saben su nivel, ataques y eso)

zorua: **espero que no me quiera atrapar** - dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos

paul: ¿a donde crees que vas?

zorua: raua ra raaa(a mi casa)

paul: eso no importa, ve hariyama y usa embestida

entonces usa embestida y zorua salta y lo esquiva

paul: ahora quiero atraparte mas

zorua:** pues espero que esa cosa resista**(entonces uso pulso nocturno)

hariyama: X.x

paul: eres muy debil hariyama, ahora ve Honchkrow

zorua: jijijiji**esto sera divertido**

* * *

con nuestros heroes

dawn: zoruaaaa donde estas

sofia: zoruaaaaa, no te escondaaas

brock: tranquia sofia, ya encontraremos a zorua

ash: siempre que permanesca en este bosque, estaba bien. ademas staraptor lo esta buscando

staraptor: traraaaaaaaaaa taraptor(ahi estaaa, lo vi)

sofia: ya encontro algo vamos

* * *

con paul:

paul:Honchkrow usa impresionar: (es un ataque que hace que el enemigo le de miedito)

zorua: **jajajajajajaja** piensa mientras se voltea de la risa

paul: este pokemon es muy poderoso, no tengo opcion regres...

entonces zorua uso mirada mala para que el poke-cuervo no entrara, y lo apaleo con distintos ataques y mordidas

paul: no puedo creerlo, este tambien es muy debil

zorua: :pppp(le saca la lengua)

Sofia: alto, ese es mi zorua

paul: crei que era salvaje, casi lo atrapo **esa cosa no parece un zorua**, pero en fin, no probé su fuerza con mi ursaring, que tal una batalla**esa bola de pelos caerá derrotada**

zorua: **¿tu? ¿Atraparme? Te estaba dando la paliza de tu vida jeje** pensó zorua con su típica risita

sofia: bueno, me parece bien, por cierto soy sofia

paul: yo soy paul

ash: esperame sofia(con voz cansada) ¿eh? Hola paul

paul: ah, hola menso

ash: no soy menso(enojado)

dawn: ah aquí estaba…. ¿Qué hace aquí él? (señalando a paul)

Sofía: el hallo a zorua

dawn: seguro que para atraparlo y tratarlo horrendo como sus otros pokemon

sofia: ¿qué?

Dawnn: si, el solo quiere atrapar pokemon fuertes, no le interesa entrenarlos para que mejoren y si los considera débiles los libera

Sofia: eso está mal pol

Paul: no tienes porque decirme como entrenar a mis pokemon, eres solo una perdedora, como ash y tu bola de pelos

Sofia: ah sí, pues mi "bola de pelos" venció a dos de tus pokemon

Paul: y eso que ( se va)

* * *

un rato mas tarde, en su campamento

brock: bien, ya pueden sacar a sus pokemon, les dare de comer

Entonces todos obtienen su plato de comida, entonces cuando buneary obtiene el suyo, lo arrastra hacia donde pikachu esta. Pero este no se da cuenta hasta que oye unos ruiditos que están detrás de el

Buneary: om, mmm

Pikachu:**vaya, es mi oportunidad, todos están concentrados en su comida(dijo mientras veía a su entrenador comer como si no hubiera mañana)... -_-u(n/a eso es una gotita anime). Pero debería decirle algo**

IMAGINACION DE PIKACHU

pikachu estaba en un lugar tan extraño como que el team rocket gane una batalla, y ahí estaba su amada, iluminada por los rayos del sol. Se armo de valor y le dijo:  
pikachu: vaya buneary, te ves preciosa, toma este detalle de mi parte(dijo mientras aparecia de repente un bello ramo de rosas y se lo entregaba a buneary)

Buneary: oh gracias pikachu (dice mientras acepta el regalo sonrojada)

Pikachu: escucha buneary, yo..

Buneary: yo..te amo pikachu (dijo mientras se acerca para darle un beso)

Entonces cuando estaban a punto de…..

**Fin de imaginación**

Su imaginación se vio interrumpida por buneary

Buneary: ¿estas bien pikachu? Hace rato estas diciendo: yo también, y eso

Pikachu: (pensando que se había delatado a el mismo) emm yo… nada

Buneary: pero estas rojo** como dijo leafeon, talvez sea que le gusto, espera buny, no lo arruines** pensaba mientras se enrojecía

Pikachu: tu también estas roja

Buneary: bueno, si no te sientes mal, creo que no se

* * *

con los chicos

dawn: oww miren eso, buneary y pikachu enamorados

ash: ah ¿que? (no prestaba atencion pues estaba comiendo)

brock: ojala una bellisima chica se enamore de mi

sofia: saben chicos, algunos dicen que los pokemon se parecen a los entrenadores

entonces un gran rojo se apodero de las caras de dawn y ash

* * *

con dos amigos a los que me gusta llamar buizel y brenda

* * *

buizel estaba bajo un arbol pensando en como conquistaria a brenda cuando...

ash: (bostezo) estoy cansado

dawn: yo igual

brock: bueno, creo que nos haria bien una siesta

ash: bueno(poniendose la gorra en la cara) hasta cuando me levante

sofia: ¿cuando? ¿en tres dias?

dawn: buena esa (bostezo)

unos minutos mas tarde todos los humanos estaban dormidos, pero una parte de los pokemon no tenian sueño, hasta que zorua sugirio algo

zorua: (recuerden que no hay humanos) ¿que tal si jugamos algo?

buneary: ¿como que?

bany: ¿que tal verdad o reto?

buizel: ¿que es eso?

zorua: El juego consiste en que un jugador desafía a su oponente a elegir entre una verdad o un reto. Si se elige el camino de la verdad se le hará una pregunta cualquiera y se tendrá que responder con plena sinceridad; el camino del reto, al jugador se le pone un reto sea cual sea y hasta que este no lo cumpla el juego no podrá continuar.

pikachu: ¿como sabes eso?

zorua: soy lista, ahora ¿quien va primero?

pachirisu: yo, si no les molesta. aver, brenda: verdad o reto

continuara:::::...

¿que escogera brenda?/ ¿cuando sera el concurso?/¿mate el team rocket en mi fic amor joven?/¿alguien se besara?

descubran esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

ash: y dejen reviews

brock: que haces

ash: estamos en internet, todo tipo de gente nos ve

dawn: o lee

brock: bueno, hola nenas. soy brock

star: alejate , bueno bye


	6. Chapter 6

**_verdad o reto_**

* * *

en el ultimo capitulo:

zorua: (recuerden que no hay humanos) ¿que tal si jugamos algo?

buneary: ¿como que?

bany: ¿que tal verdad o reto?

buizel: ¿que es eso?

zorua: El juego consiste en que un jugador desafía a su oponente a elegir entre una verdad o un reto. Si se elige el camino de la verdad se le hará una pregunta cualquiera y se tendrá que responder con plena sinceridad; el camino del reto, al jugador se le pone un reto sea cual sea y hasta que este no lo cumpla el juego no podrá continuar.

pikachu: ¿como sabes eso?

zorua: soy lista, ahora ¿quien va primero?

pachirisu: yo, si no les molesta. aver, brenda: verdad o reto

* * *

brenda: verdad

pachirisu: bueno ¿te gusta alguien de aqui?

entonces brenda casi se pone hiper roja pero recordo que la estaban viendo caras picaras y divertidas

brenda: emm si

buizel: **¿que?, oh rayos ya la perdi**

pachirisu: ¿ ah si y quien?

brenda: ya dijeron la pregunta, asique no tengo que responder

pachirisu: cielos

brenda: mi turno, verdad o reto a: bany

N/A: tan, tan taaaaaaan

bany: ehh, verdad

brenda: ¿porque casi todos los días te veo cargando flores, escribiendo cartas y cosas así?

bany: ehh porquee.**piensa. no puedes dejar que te descubran**

pikachu:**no lo digas**

bany: porque estoy ayudando a un amigo

ambipom: mentiraaa, uh uh ah

bany: no es mentira

brenda:entonces no te importara hablarnos de ese amigo

pikachu: **ya la rego**

buneary: pikachu, que tienes

pikachu: nada solo creo que es algo raro

bany: con gusto, es un vaporeon que conoci en hoenn, estaba enamorado de una azumarril, asique desde hace tiempo cuando llegábamos a un centro pokemon me escabullía y le daba las cosas que recolectaba dandole algunos consejos

brenda: ¿ah si? ¿y como se llama su entrenador?

bany: ehh: no recuerdo,**¡ya se¡** espera(dijo corriendo a la bolsa de sofia y tomando una foto) observa

en esa foto estaban tres chicas, sofia, may y una chica rubia con una boina

brenda:¿cual es la entrenadora de vaporeon?

bany: la rubia

brenda: bueno, te creo (dijo no muy convencida)

bany: ahora, buizel. verdad o reto

buizel:**aver, si elijo verdad me haran decir cosas vergonsosas** mejor reto(dijo bastante confiado)

bany: aver... yo te desafio a... darle un beso en la boca a brenda

buizel: ¡¿quee?¡ (mas rojo que un slugma veraneando)

bany: debes cumplirlo

brenda: ¿y con eso que tengo que ver yo?

bany: es mi venganza, muajajajaja

buizel: bueno, acabemos con esto

entonces buizel se acerca peligrosamente a brenda mientras esta se pone nerviosa por las caritas picaras que la rodean, pero decidió acabar con eso. se acerco a buuizel, casi podian sentir su aliento cuando al fin se besaron. un beso profundo. que fue corto pero ellos quisieron que durase toda la vida

buizel: *0-0*

bany: oye buizel

buizel:...

bany: ¡BUIZEL¡

buizel: ah si, verdad o reto a..

ash: pikachu. yo te elijo(durmiendo y roncando)

todos: 0_0

zorua: me aburrio este juego

bany: ami igual

mientras esto pasaba, un trio de villanos estaban planeando su proxomo robo

* * *

james: ahora que chimuelo

meowth: porque no aprovechamos que duermen y los robamos

jessie: pero pueden despertar sus dueños

james: porque no les ponemos tapones en los oidos

jessie: gran idea james

meowth: bamos, ya puedo imaginar al jefaso

imaginacion de meowth

* * *

el jefe se levantara, y su afeitadora favorita se quedara sin filo, entonces entrara sneasel y le dare una afeitada perfecta.

giovanny: oh vaya, pero que increible afeitada

entonces los pokemon electricos de los bobos cubriran la electricidad de la casa para que le resute gratis al jefe, despues vera a todos los demas adorables pokemon jugando en su patio y dira

giovanny: oh que hermosos pokemon me trajeron meowth y sus amigos, debo agradecerles enormemente con un aumento y unas vacaciones pagadas

* * *

jessie: siii aumento

james: y ascenso

entonces se disponen a ponerles audifonos pero hubo un problemilla

james: em chicos

jessie: que

james: ¿no habian cuatro tarugos?

meowth: si

james: pues yo solo veo tres tarugos

jessie: eso no importa

* * *

con los pokes

buneary: ¿oyeron eso?

bany: solo oi alguien que decia tarugos

todos: ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET¡

jessie: ¿oyeron eso?

meowth: ya saben que estamos aqui

pikachu: ´pikaaaa, pikachu (asi es meowth)

meowth: uy mama, mejor nos vamos

entonces era muy tarde, los pokemon que estaban levantados se pusieron a atacarles. sneasel se puso a arañarlos mientras pachirisu les electrocutaba, buizel y brenda los mojaron para que pikachu diera el toque final, un enorme rayo.

team rocket: el equipo rocket fue vencido de nuevoooo

sofia: que paso, chicos levantense

ash: ve pokebola(dormido)

dawn: sii, alfin gane el gran festival (dormida igual)

brock: no shakira, le prometi mi amor a lorena. pero siempre habra lugar en mi corazon para britney (obvio que dormidote)

sofia:que bueno que traigo un violin(lo saca y comienza a tocar orrible)

brock: aaah ¡¿QUIEN ASESINO LA MUSICA?¡

sofia: (arrojandole una manzana)

ash: (roncando)

dawn: mmm, que buena siesta(despertando)

sofia: es hora de medias drasticas(dijo ocon voz macabra con rayos saliendo tras de ella)

brock: ash, fue un placer conocerte

entonces sofia metio la mano en su bolso sacando un objeto extraño que era...: un taco

sofia: mmmm, sabroso(dandole una mordida)

ash: dame un poco

sofia:¡ JAMAS ES MIOOOO¡ (corriendo)

ash:¡ DAME UN POCO¡(persiguiendola)

entonces dawn y brock solo quedaban viendolos con una cara rara.

dawn**no puedo creer que me gusta as... espera, ¿acaso dije que me gusta ash?**

bueno. mientras dawn pensaba en eso sofia le daba las ultimas mordidas al taco mientras ash lloraba por la perdida

pikachu: pikachu ¿pi?( que cosas ¿no?)

buneary: bune bunea buneary(no puedo creer que sean nuestros amos)

sofia: miren chicos, (con el mapa de brock) el estadio del concurso esta bastante cerca

dawn: concurso ahi vamos

sofia: (leyendo un periodico) aqui dice que el premio sera poco comun

dawn: ¿y eso?

sofia: aqui dice que el premio sera...

continuaraaa...

n/a: ya se que soy mala, pero lo dejo para el proximo cap, esta ves hice un buizelxbrenda asi que dejen reviews si les gusto esa pareja

brock: hola nen...

star: ya vete brock bueno adios

pikachu: y dejen reviews


	7. Chapter 7

dawn**no puedo creer que me gusta as... espera, ¿acaso dije que me gusta ash?**

bueno. mientras dawn pensaba en eso sofia le daba las ultimas mordidas al taco mientras ash lloraba por la perdida

pikachu: pikachu ¿pi?( que cosas ¿no?)

buneary: bune bunea buneary(no puedo creer que sean nuestros amos)

sofia: miren chicos, (con el mapa de brock) el estadio del concurso esta bastante cerca

dawn: concurso ahi vamos

sofia: (leyendo un periodico) aqui dice que el premio sera poco comun

dawn: ¿y eso?

sofia: aqui dice que el premio sera...

* * *

_**preparandose para el concurso**_

* * *

sofia: el premio sera, un huevo pokemon

dawn: ¿un huevo?

zorua: raaaa(que raro)

ash: vaya, me pregunto de que sera

brock: podria ser de tipo psiquico

sofia: yo digo que por su color oscuro debe ser de tipo siniestro, acero o lucha

dawn:¿siniestro?

sofia: si, siempre me han gustado los tipo siniestro

ash: pues esta muy bien, yo y brock las animaremos

brock: asi es

sofia: y dice tambien que el concurso es mañana en la tarde

dawn: MAÑANA?, no tengo tiempo, debo hacerme manicura, pedicura, debo ...

sofia: ehh dawn, ¿se te olvido que los concursos son para los pokemon?

dawn: lo se, pero yo tambien debo verme bonita

ash: pues por mi ya estas muy bonita (dijo sin pensar mucho)

dawn:*o_0*

* * *

cerca de donde estaban hablando nuestros heroes, unas personas muy malas, llamadas team rocket estaban planeando malvadamente un plan maligno

jessie: ¿oyeron eso? un huevo pokemon

james: ya oi, podria salir cualquier cosa de uno

meowth: siii, imagginense darle uno al jefazo

* * *

imaginacion de meowth:...

en jefazo estara aburrido, nervioso por los problemas que puedan presentarse, enonces le daremos el huevo pokemon. se divertira tanto aivinandolo que hasta lo llevaria a clases de yoga

james: (interrumpiendo) ¿el jefe hace yoga?

meowth: no interrumpas, ejem como decia: estara tan sorprendido cuando vea que el pokemon que tenia el huevo era legendario que dira:

giovanny: este fantastico huevo me ha dado un pokemonsote legendario, asique les dare a meowth y sus amigos un ascenso y los pondre de vicepresidentes.

* * *

jessie: sii, vacaciones pagadas

james: y respeto

meowth: pero antes, hay que ganar ese concurso. y tu jessie, te daremos todo nuestro apoyo

jessie: y ustedes me daran sus pokemon

james: no puedo darte a cacnea y a carnivalin

meowth: vamos james,

jessie: me alegro meowth, porque tu tambien me ayudaras

meowth: yo, no puedo ercuerda qe casi no se ataques

jessie: tranquilo, ya lo resolvere

* * *

con nuestros heroes

entonces nuestros heroes estaban en el centro pokemon

joy: bienvenidos al centro pokemon puedo ayud...

brock: porsupuesto que puees ayudarme, creo que tengo una reservacion en un restaurante y no teng a quien invi...(recbiendola puya nociva)

crougonck: (se lo lleva)

dawn: disculpa enfermera joy, ¿podrias sanar a mis pokemon?

joy: porsupuesto

sofia:zorua, portate bien con la enfermera joy

zorua:**solo si no me da comida pokemon, la detesto**

ash: enfermera joy ¿tiene alguna habitacion disponible?

joy: claro que si, siganme. chansey, lleva a los pokemon a revisar

chansey: chan chan(esta bien)

entonces todos los pokemon son llevados a un sitio donde los almacenan y si no entran a sus pokebolas los dejan en camillas y se va

* * *

con los chicos

joy: muy bien, esta es su habitacion, espero que su estadia aqui sea satisfactoria

brock: gracias enfermera joy

joy: de nada (se va)

ash: buenas noches (se acuesta)

sofia:si buenas noches

entoces se destinan todos a dormir

* * *

en el almacen}

en aquel almacen casi todos los pokemon dormian, exepto un pokemon raton que daba vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en una persona... pero accidentalmente cierto pokemon conejo se sale de su pokebola y empieza a caminar dormida

pikachu: mira es, buneary esta dormida, parece que es sonambula

entonces pikachu busca su pokebola y entra a buneary en ella

pikachu: creo que es todo( bostezo) es hora de dormir

* * *

al dia siguiente::...

al dia siguiente los chico estaban afuera del centro pokemon, los pokemon que usaria sofia estaban descansando(n/a/ nadie saba cuales son hasta que llegue el momento), dawn estaba poniendose nerviosa brock cocinaba mientras buneary buscaba a pikachu

con buneary:

buneary**pikachu, ¿donde rayos estas?** pensaba la coneja mientras caminaba

bany: hola bueary

buneary: hola, ¿has visto a pikachu?

bany: esta por ahi (dijo señalando a un pikachu durmiente)

buneary:gracias bany

entonces pikachu se desperto justo cuando buneary aparecio

pikach: mm, hola buneary

buneary: hols piky ¿porque estas medio cansado?

pikachu: esque te saliste de tu pokebola sonambula y te persegui hasta que entraste

bneary: enserio?, ¿y por que no me despertaste?

pikachu: esque te veias bonita dormida, digo no queria que estuvieras con sueño e el concurso

buneary: ¿enserio lo hiciste por mi?

pikachu: si, esque t.. tuu mee...

entonces otra conejita llamada bany que oyo con sus orejotas a pikachu, fue acercandose escondiendose para ver todo y ayudalo por si acaso

bany:** dilo pikachu, bamos tu puedes**

pikachu: tu.. me gustas.. mucho

buneay: **siiii, eso esss** pikachu... (acercandose para besarlo)

pikachu: (acercandose tambien)

entonces estan muy cerca, no hay nadie alrededo(ecepto bany), pero...

dawn: buneary,ven aca, debo medirte un lindo chaleco nuevo para el concurso

buneary: (bajando la cabeza) nos vemos mas tarde piky (le da un besito en la mejilla y se va)

bany:**me las pagaras dawn, y muy caras**

* * *

eeeeeeeen fin

espero que les haya gustado este cap

bany: estuvo corto

yo: ya se, ero es que el proxmo cap es el del concurso

bany: hh ok, bue dejen reviews

brock: y las nenas, tambien pued...

yo: largo brock, beno, bye amigos


	8. una presentación de admision

**_una presentación de admisión_**

* * *

era ya casi hora del concurso, los coordinadores se estaban preparando, dawn le ponia a buneary y pachirisu unos chalequitos azules muy monos, sofia se ponia guantes y eso, mientras que brock y ash estaban sentados mirando a todos los pokemon, zorua estaba cerca de ash y bany salio de su pokebola para planear su venganza

ash: vaya, hay muchos coordinadores aqui

pikachu: pikachu(si muchos)

brock: ¿y sabes que sera lo mejor?

ash: no

brock: que la enfermera joy sera parte del jurado, siii

vozx: hola chicos, alguno sabe donde esta dawn?(zoey estaba vestida con un vestido verde con guantes rosados y unos zapatos altos)

ash: ah, hola zoey, esta por ahi no se

zoey: bueno, esta bien

entonces zoey busca a dawn y la encuentra, junto a otra chica llamada sofia

dawn: ahh, hola zoey no sabia que tu tambien competirias

zoey: em, si claro, pero dime dee-dee, ¿estas lista para perder conmigo?

dawn: claro que no. ah cierto, te presento a una amiga mia, ella es sofia, la hermana de ash

sofia: mucho gusto

zoey: bueno, ya es obvio que usaras a buneary y pachirisu porque los tienes fuera de su pokebola pero.. ¿cuales pokemon usaras tu?

sofia: veras zoey, yo no visto a mis pokemon amenos que les guste hacerlo, debido a que en los concursos pokemon se resalta la belleza natra, pero un accesorio no esta mal aunque demasiado maquillaje podria afectar algo. es por eso que tengo a mis pokemon adentro de sus pokebolas

mientras sofia estaba hablando, tres personajes a lo lejos estaban preparando a uno de ellos para el concurso

* * *

jessie: bueno chicos, tu me prestaras a cacnea, mime jr y carnivine, yo usare a mis fantasticos dustox,yanmega y seviper y meowth vendra conmigo

meowth: pero recuerda que apesto peleando

jessie: por eso iras en la ronda de exibicion

james: ¿ya tienes algo planeado?

jessie: porsupuesto, ademas con mi belleza y mi precioso dustox, como puedo perder

james: olvidaste a wobbufet

jessie: ese lo usare en caso de emergencia

meowth: pero recuerda, eres jesselina

jessie: ya se

* * *

"fuegos artificiales"

vozx: ¡!¡!¡! ATENCION COORDINADORES, ENTRENADORES Y PUBLICO, EL CONCURSO POKEMON DE PUEBLO AZALEA ESTA POR EMPEZAR ¡!¡!¡! SOLO TIENEN 10 MINUTOS¡!¡

zoey: que bien, vamos gastrodon y mismagius

aunque a zoey se la ve muy confiada, hay un poco de nerviosismo en un pokemon conejo que no era bany

buneary: **mmm, que tal si algo pasa y perdemos por mi culpa, no lo soportaria**

pikachu:¿que tienes buneary?(recuerden que no hay nadie)

buneary: ahh no nada

pikachu: no me mientas buneary, tienes algo

buneary: si, esque estoy muy nerviosa por el concurso

pikachu:no tienes por que buneary, eres linda, graciosa, inteligente, y muy habil. puedes manejar ese concurso

buneary: (mas roja que un magmortar) gracias pikachu, ya siento que puedo manejar esto

presentadora: (n/a/ni idea del nombre, si alguno lo sabe pongalo en los reviews) ¡!¡!¡! ATENCION COORDINADORES, EL CONCURSO POKEMON ACABA DE INICIAR

"FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES"

presentadora: bienvenidos al concurso pokemon de cuidad azalea, el ganador de este concurso recibira el liston decolora(mostrando un liston con forma de estrella con tres cintas azules), el ganador del concurso sera decidido por nuestro jurado conformado por: la enfermera joy

joy: es un placer estar aqui

presentadora: tambien esta aqui: la actual campeona de el gran festival de sinnoh, cheren (dijo señalando a una chica con pelo negro y un vestido)

cheren: espero sorprenderme con los coordinadores

presentadora:y finalmente, sabino, el representante de la compañia pokemon(n/a/ya saben el chinito que siempre aparece)

sabino: yo epelo que sea buen concurso

presentadora: bueno amigos, comencemos. observen la pantalla para ver en que orden se participara

entonces en una pantalla aparecieron muchas fotos de coordinadores,estas se dieron vuelta y revelaron que zoey iria primero

presentadora: muy bien, la primera sera zoey

zoey: **obvio, porque voy a ganar**

entonces sale al escenario, era un bello escenario con una enorme piscina que tenia muchas plataformas para pararse, aunque no tenia techo el sol era perfecto y sin señales de lluvia, perfecto para un concurso

zoey: gastrodon, mismaguius salgan

joy:**vaya, que buena presentacion**- decia mientras escribia en una hoja

zoey: gastrodon, usa hidropulso

entonces una gran bola de agua cubre a misdreavus y al mismo gastrodon

zoey: ahora mismagius, usa rayo

entonces el rayo junto al agua hace una bella cadena de luz

presentadora: wow, que increible, el agua con el rayo de mismagius ha creado una bellisima cadena de luz

zoey: (inclinandose, lo que quiere decir que acabo)

joy: 9:00

cheren: 8.02

sabino:8.00

presentadora: eso da un total de 25.2 puntos

zoey:**eso es** "se va"

presentadora: y la siguiente es... sofia ketchum del pueblo paleta

sofia: **llego la hora** ¡!¡!¡!dragonair y milotic, es el momento presentacion¡!¡!¡(n/a/ ¿a quien les suena eso?)

entonces todos estaban encantados con la belleza de dragonari, que era mayor al tratarse de un dragonair rosa, pero esta era opacada debido a que la mayoria de personas consideraban mas feo de lo normal a un feebas de color morado

sofia: ahora dragonair. ¡!¡!¡!¡ARROJA A FEEBAS, AL CIELO, MUY ALTOOOO¡!¡!¡!¡

entonces ocurrio... cuando dragonair arrojo al cielo a feebas, este comenzo a brillar con los colores del arcoiris, e otras palabras estaba evolucionando

presentadora: es increible, feebas esta evolucionando a... milotic

espectadores: ohhh

sofia: milotic, dragonair usen levitacion y acua aro(un ataque en el cual el pokemon se rodea de aros de agua que brillan)

entonces ambos pokemon se cubren de hermosos aros acuaticos que hacen ondas sobre el agua

sofia: dragonair, rayo y milotic rayo burbujas

entonces cuando dragonair electrocuto las burbujas, hicieron un hermoso espectaculo de brillos de colores, y como era agua al mezclarse con el sol se produjo un bello arcoiris lo cual dejo al publico y los jueces sorprendidos

sofia: para el gran final, dragonair, furia dragon y milotic acua jet

entonces ambos usan el respectivo movimiento(el de dragonair tambien parecia acua jet) y empiezan a moverse en el agua haciendo que su brillante pelaje haga que el agua cambie de colores

sofia: ahora, !¡!¡!¡!¡RAYO¡!¡!¡

entonces se produce un enorme rayo que hace una bellisima vista, para que luego ambos pokemon salgan del agua y hagan con su alargado cuerpo una forma de corazon

sofia: (inclinandose)

presentadora: increible, una fantastica combinacion de ataques para lograr un gran resultado, ahora a ver que dicen los jueces

joy: 10.00

cheren:10.00

sabino:10.00

presentadora: eso es una calificacion perfecta

sofia: (se retira)

dawn: vaya... eso fue bueno(nerviosa)

sofia:¿que pasa dawn?

dawn: ehh, estoy nerviosa, si en tu primer concurso lo hiciste tan increiblemente increible, ¿que posibilidad tengo?

sofia: sabes dawn, te dire un secretito: no es mi primer concurso, ya tengo dos listones de hoenn y uno de kanto

dawn: crei que solo eras investigadora

sofia: lo soy, esto me paso por hacer bobas apuestas

dawn: bueno, si tu lo haces por no querer y lo haces asi de bien, yo puedo hacerlo igual

presentadora: luego de esa gran presentacion el proximo participante sera... dawn de pueblo hojas gemelas

dawn: (entra al escenario) **es el momento** penso- ¡!¡! BUNEARY PACHIRISU A ESCENA¡!¡!¡!

entonces salen de sus pokebolas con una presentacion de corazones y brillos

dawn: pachirisu, dulce beso y buneary rayo hielo

entonces los corazones creados por dulce beso se congelan en el aire y buneay y pachirisu daban saltitos adorables sobre ellos

publico: owwww

dawn: buneary, usa remolino(ella lo aprendio hace poco) y ambos atraviesenlo

entonces cuando atraviesan el remolino parece un acua jet para lucir sus bellos pelajes

dawn: pachirisu usa chispazo y luego super diente

entonces pachirisu usa su clasico chispaso para que el agua se electrificara, lo que por algun motivo a buneary no le hizo nada, y con su superdiente rompe la barrera de agua haciendo que los dos caigan limpiamente en una plataforma mientras caen muchos brillitos

presentadora: ahora, vamos a los jueces

joy: 10.00

cheren: 9.5

sabino: 9.00

dawn: (los regresa a su pokebola y se va)

entonces la competencia sigue, jessie y muchos otros coordinadores hacen las presentaciones y...

presentadora: muy bien coordinadores, haremos un receso luego vamos con los finalistas a la ronda de batallas

* * *

continuara...

¿?que pasara?/ ¿dawn pasara?/ descubran esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

n/a: jeje, lamento haber tardado esque ya habia hecho el cap pero se me borro por accidente y lo tuve que volver a hacer, fans que estan siempre al tanto no se desesperen porque viene algo genial pero luegito pasa

dawn: bye, dejen reviews


	9. Chapter 9

hola amigos soy yo, zoruastar, pongo esta notita para decir que no gano ni un cacahuate por el fic, solo estoy gastando mi creatividad de manera positiva en mi tiempo libre

advertencia: ash y brock casi no salen en el fic

* * *

**_la ronda final_**

* * *

en el ultimo capitulo, la ronda de exibicion habia acabado y la presentadora estaba a punto de mostrar los coordinadores que habian pasado a la ronda de batallas

marian: y los jueces han dado su veredicto, los 8 coordinadores que pasen a la segunda ronda, y estos son...

entonces se muestra en una pantalla de plasma los ocho entrenadores

marian: y en el primer lugar de la ronda esta: sofia ketchum

* * *

en un lugar bastante lejos de ahi, en kanto para ser especificos. una señora llamada delia ketchum estaba cocinando mientras viendo television estaban el profesor oak y tracey

oak: ehh, señora ketchum , ¿esa no es su hija?

delia: (apareciendo de repente) "¡"¡"¿ DONDE?¡!¡!¡

tracey: en el concurso pokemon

tv: y ahora repetiremos la exibicion de el primer lugar de esta ronda

delia: (viendo la exibicion de sofia) no sabia que mi hija tenia talento como coordinadora

* * *

marian: en segundo lugar esta: dawn, y en tercero, jessielina. ahora todos, fijen su vista en la pantalla para ver el orden de los enfrentamientos

el orden de los entrenamientos era el siguiente:

dawn:vs:coordinador. desc.

sofia:vs: coordinadora desc.

jessielina:vs:coordinadora desc.

zoey:vs:coordinadora desc.

marian: empezaremos la ronda de batallas

entonces empezo la ronda de batallas,, dawn, zoey, sofia y jessielina pasaron a la semifinal

marian, y el orden de enfrentamientos en la seifinal es: sofia contra jessielina y zoey contra dawn, tendremos un pqeueño intermedio de 5 minutos y luego veremos las batallas.

* * *

jessielina: ¡!¡!¡que increible no puedo creerlo que pase a la semifinal!¡

james: pero ati te toca con sofia

meowth: y sus pokemon son bastante fuertes

jessie: y por eso james, me prestaras a tu mime jr

james: bueno..

* * *

con nuestros heroes

dawn: bueno, pase a la semifinal

sofia: felicidades, oye ahi vienen ash y brock

ash: felicidades chicas

dawn: gracias

pikachu: pikachu pika(y buneary lo hizo bien)

sofia:(pensando)

brock: ¿que pasa sofia?

sofia: esque quiero usar a zorua en la proxima ronda pero..

ash: pero que

sofia:¿no es obvio? zorua no entra a su pokebola ni tantito, ademas me hizo conseguirle una luna ball a la que no entra

dawn: bueno.. la habilidad de zorua es ilusion no?

sofia: aja

dawn: entonces dile que use ilusion para hacer creer que sale de la pokebola cuando en realidad salta de tu hombro

sofia: ¡!¡gran idea!¡

* * *

marian: muy bien coordinadores, el orden de las batallas es...

sofia:vs: jessielina

dawn:vs: zoey

* * *

ahora sofia y jessielina, vengan al escenario, comiencen

jessielina: mime jr, dustox, salgan

sofia: zorua, illumise salgan

jessielina: mime jr usa danza caos(un bailesito que pone a bailar al enemigo)

y zorua e illumise se ponen a bailar, pero los jueces casi no le quitan puntos a sofia

sofia: zorua, mientras bailas usa doble bofeton

entonces se acerco a mime jr y dando un giro le dio un doble bofeton muy largo en el que los jueces le quitaron muchos puntos a jessielina por la elegancia del ataque

sofia: ilumise, usa bola de sombra en dustox

jessielina: esquivalo y mime jr usa mimica en zorua (un ataque que copia el ultimo movimiento del oponente)

sofia: zorua, pantalla de luz

jessielina: dustox, psicorrayo en ilumise

sofia: ilumise esquivalo y zorua usa premonicion( un movimiento en que el usuario predice dónde estará el rival al cabo de 2 turnos y crea una esfera psíquica que le golpeará al haber pasado los 2 turnos)

entonces una gran bola de energia se crea sobre el hocico de zorua, ambos pokemon de jessie estaban nerviosos, lo que la hizo perder puntos, la bola de energia se elevo al cielo, donde desaparecio

marian: increible, aquella bola de energia desaparecio, solo queda poco mas de un minuto señores, si jessielina no se recupera, perdera

jessielina: grrr, dustox picotazos venenosos en zorua

sofia:ilumise usa poder oculto

entonces los ataques chocan y se anulan

jessielina: dustox usa...

no pudo acabar la oracion porque frente a dustox y mime jr aparece la bola de energia que habia "desaparecido" y los golpea a ambos con gran fuerza

marian: acabo el tiempo amigos, y por la gran diferencia de puntos los ganadores de esta ronda son: sofia, zorua e ilumise, que pasaran a la final, ahora dawn y zoey

* * *

zoey: gallade, lumineon, pueden salir

dawn: buneary, togekiss, a escena

buneary: **no puedo fallar, pikachu puede estarme observando**

zoey: gallade, cuchillada

dawn: buneary, rayo de hielo

entonces buneary congela la cuchilladay gallade se cae al agua haciendo que a zoey le resten puntos

dawn: ahota togekiss, esfera aural(una esfera brillante) en lumineon

entonces la esfera aural le da a lumineon

zoey: lumineon, usa huracan en buneary y saca a gallade del agua

dawn: togekiss, usa velo sagrado

entonces lumineon saca a gallade del agua, y con el velo sagrado el huracan no hizo efecto quitandole mas puntos a zoey

dawn: buneary usa golpe mareador en lumineon

zoey: esquivalo y usa chorro de agua

lumineon no alcanzo a esquivar a tiempo, y con el mareo que le dio buneary, le lanzo el chorro de agua a gallade

marian: ¡!¡!¡ TIEMPO!¡!¡!¡!¡ las ganadoras son dawn, buneary y togekiss

dawn: ** ¡!¡ eso es, liston y huevo ahi voy!¡** pensaba dawn

* * *

unos minutos mas tarde...

marian: amigos, esto es lo que muchos han estado esperando, el combate final sofia:vs: dawn, comiencen

dawn: pachirisu, piplup salgan ahora

sofia: espeon, umbreom salgan

dawn: pachirisu, usa descarga en espeon y piplup rayo burbujas en umbreon

sofia: umbreon esquivalo y usa bola sombra en piplup, y espeon usa interceptar

entonces umbreon lo esquivo y al usar bola sombra daño a piplup lo qe hizo que le quitaran puntos a dawn, espeon por su lado gracias al ataque interceptar supo a donde iria la descarga y la esquivo a tiempo

sofia:espeon, usa psicorrayo en pachirisu

y pachirisu lo esquivo haciendo que sofia pierda puntos

sofia:** cielos, es muy veloz, ya se** umbreon usa cola de hierro en las piernas de pachirisu

dawn: entra al agua pachirisu

al entrar al agua, se amortiguo el golpe, pero ambas perdieron puntos

dawn: ahora usa chispa

sofia: ambas usen pantalla de luz

(reloj: 3..2..1..00)

marian: ¡!¡!¡y se acabo amigos¡! por una visible diferencia de puntos la ganadora es.. !¡!¡!SOFIA KETCHUM¡!¡!

* * *

fin..

n/a: nunca fui buena haciendo finales jeje, espero que les haya gustado

dawn:me parecio tantito corto el concurso

yo: ya se, pero no me gusta escribir batallas por lo que lo hice corto, bye amigos


	10. Chapter 10

en el ultimo capitulo, sofia le habia ganado a dawn en aquel concurso pokemon y ahora se dirigian a ciudad chispazo por la siguiente medalla de gimnasio de ash

* * *

el nacimiento del pokemon

* * *

dawn: como que nos perdimos

brock: asi es

sofia: no puedo creerlo

brock: bueno, lo mejor sea que nos quedemos y descansemos

ash: buen, tengo hambre

brock: bueno, podriamos descansar y comer algo

sofia: me parece bien

entonces los cuatro entrenadores soltaron a sus pokemon, los cuales se fueronpor ahi a hacer lo que querian,pero muy contrario a su forma de actuar, buneary se puso debajo de un arbol

pikachu: (recuerden que no hay nadie) oye buneary ¿que tienes?

buneary: esque.. perdimos el concurso

pikachu: no te pongas triste, sabes ash una vez me dijo: cuando pierdes, solo estas cada vez mas cerca de la victoria aunque de un modo inesperado

buneary: vaya, que bonito(dice rojita)

mientras esos pokemon hablaban una buneary va con los entrenadores para realizar su venganza

sofia: espero que sea un tipo lucha

dawn: y eso?

sofia: esque tengo un pokemon de cada tipo, menos del tipo luch, aunque me interesa mas que sea sano

brock: ya esta listo

ash: que bien

entonces bany tomo de la mochila de brock un gran bote de salsa picante y sin que nadie la viera la puso en la comida de dawn y en su bebida, y como eran spaguettis nadie lo noto

bany: bum buneary bun bune ( jeje, eso te pasa por interferir en el amor)

sofia: dijiste algo bany:?  
bany: bun(no)

dawn: mm, delicioso (ignicion en 3...2...1.. despegue) !¡!¡! QUEMAAAA!¡!¡ (tomandose la bebida) !¡ quemaaa!¡

brock: parece que esta muy picante

entonces dawn se tuvo que tirar al rio para que se le quitara el picante

bany: **jeje, para que aprenda**

ash: oye dawn, que paso no estaba picante

dawn: entonces alguien puso picante en la comida

sofia: (sin dejar de ver su huevo) ¿y quien podria ser?

dawn: eso no lo se, pero mira lo que le hizo a mi cabello(señalando un ondulado pelo)

ash: pues para mi te ves bien

dawn: bueno, ahora tengo que arreglarmelo

brock:¿no comeras?

dawn: no, ustedes coman no hay de que preocuparse

sofia: alguno de ustedes ha notado, que cada vez que ella dice "no hay de que preocuparse" pasan cosas malas?

brock: la verdad, no lo habia pensado

mientras nuestros heroes hablaban ninguno noto que tres entidades malvadas los obserbvaban desde cierta distancia

* * *

jessie: debi conseguir ese huevo

james: si, pero ella es mejor coordinadora que tu

jessie: !¡!¡!que dijiste¡ (con un arma malvada y fondo negro)

meowth: no, no dijo nada

james: oye meowth: sabes que esta es la parte en que dices como atraparemos a pikachu

meowth: ah claro, lo olvidaba primero: necesitamos

* * *

dawn: listo, hermosa como siempre

sofia: por mi no hay much...

**_kaboom..._**

**Jessie:** _Prepárense para los problemas._

**James:** _Y más vale que teman._

**Jessie:** _¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!_

**James:** _¡Que cumpliremos y no será despacio!_

**Jessie:** _¡Jessie!_

**James:** _¡James!_

**Meowth:** _¡Y el guapo Meowth!_

**Jessie:** _¡En donde sea que haya paz en el universo!_

**James:** _¡El Equipo Rocket..._

**Meowth:** _¡Ahí estará_

_!_**Todos:** _¡Para empeorarlo todo!_

**Wobbuffet:** _¡Wobbuffet!_

sofia: ¿porque vinieron? a fin que ni los extrañabamos

jessie: bueno, debieron extrañar mi hermosa prescensia

sofia: y mandarlos a volar no se queda atras

jessie: !¡!silencio¡

james: ve carnivalin

ash: pikachu, usa atack trueno

entonces pikachu usa un increible ataque, pero no hace nada

brock: ¿pero como?

jessie: veo que ya notaron nuestro aislante de electricidad

james: y eso no es todo

entonces james presiona un boton y el globo del equipo rocket se convierte en un enorme robot con forma de huevo

meowth: ahora tomaremos ese huevo

entonces se activa una enorme aspiradora que trata de absorber el huevo, pero como sofia no lo suelta la aspiradora la aspira tambien a ella

dawn: sueltenla equipo rocket

jessie: solo si nos dan, todos sus pokemon

brock: ve crogaunk usa karatazo

entonces, cuando usa ese ataque la jaula de vidrio empezo a agrietarse

jessie:¿no le habias puesto super proteccion?

james: si, pero solo a los ataques electricos pues no tenemos dinero

jessie: ¡!¡!¡¿que?¡!¡!

dawn: piplup, rayo de burbujas

entonces la maquina empezo a botar humo, con sofia dentro

sofia: ¡!¡!¡ SAQUENME, SAQUENME DE AQUI POR TODOS LOS POKEMON TIPO SINIESTRO DEL MUNDO, SAQUENMEEE!¡!¡

james: no saldras de ahi, este sistema de proteccion no dejaría a una simple boba salir

°!¡!¡!¡BOOMM!¡!¡!¡

entonces la maquina del equipo rocket sale volando, incluyendo al equipo rocket y a sofia

team rocket: ¡!¡!el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez¡

sofia: ¡!y yo no me lo mereciaaa¡!¡

dawn: eso sera un problema

* * *

mientras tanto... el team rocket y sofia estaban volando por los cielos

jessie: ahora sabes como nos sentimos nosotros

sofia: no les pasaria si dejaran de robar pokemon

james: jamas

meowth: y ahora nos daras ese huevo

sofia: jamas

jessie: nadie lo puede impedir, tus pokemon se quedaron alla

sofia: ahh cierto, oigan ¿aun estamos cayendo?

jessie: si, dura algunas horas

james: nos gusta disfrutar la vista

meowth:y eso significa que no puedes huir

* * *

con nuestros heroes...

ash: staraptor, ¿encontraste algo?

staraptor: starap (nada)

ash: bueno, sigue buscando

brock: creo que ya se como encontrarla

dawn: no te quedes ahi, dinos

brock: simple, ella se fue volando con el equipo rocket, asi que si los encontramos la encontraremos a ella

ash: ¿y como la encontramos?

dawn: ya se, buneary sal

brock: buneary?

dawn: si, buneary puede oir al equipo roquet y guiarnos

buneary: bune(buena idea)

entonces buneary se puso en escuchar, y no habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando oyo unas voces y se dirigio justo adonde provenian

* * *

entonces con nuestros antagonistas y sofia, jessie trato muchas veces de quitarle ese huevo el cual tuvo que defender a uñas y dientes

sofia: como cuanto falta para que bajemos

james: ni idea

dawn: sofia, llegamos

sofia:alfin, bajenme

ash: y como lo hacemos

sofia: usen a ralts

entonces ralts salio automaticamente de su pokebola

sofia: ralts, usa telequinesia y bájame

entonces a sofia la rodea un aura celeste y comienza a decender llegando al suelo mientras los villanos seguian volando

sofia: adios inútiles

james: ¿a quien llamas inútiles?

sofia: pues a ustedes

jessie: un segundo

meowth: que

jessie: ¿no deberíamos seguir volando?

james: ah si

teamrocket: !¡!¡!¡estamos volando todavia¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

ash: vaya, que cosa

brock:¿estas bien sofia?

sofia: si, solo espero que el huevo(sonido extraño)

dawn: parece que va a nacer

ash: hay que ir al campamento

entonces en el campamento sofia puso el huevo sobre una mesa mientras este se iluminaba

ash:¿que crees que sea?

entonces el huevo emana una luz color celeste y deja ver un bonito pokemon

pokemonx: ¿lu?

dawn: que lindo

sofia: es un...

continuara...

* * *

yo: jeje, soy mala:D

sofia: porque no me dices que pokemon es

yo: no

sofia: eres mala

brock: hola nen...

yo: veteee (dandole una patada) bue, dejen reviews


	11. Chapter 11

en el ultimo capitulo:

pokemonx: ¿lu?

dawn: que lindo

sofia: es un...

continuara...

* * *

un riolu, el final de todo

* * *

sofia: es un riolu, y es celeste variocolor, que lindo

ash: ¿un que?

pokedex:Riolu, el Pokémon emanante. Cuando está triste o asustado, el aura de Riolu se vuelve más fuerte para avisar a sus aliados.

brock: parece estar sano, porque tiene un hermoso brillo

dawn: emm, ¿que hace?

lo que hacia riolu, era ver a nuestros heroes una y otra vez, para luego acabar abrazando a sofia

sofia: debe estar revisando nuestra aura

ash: ahh cierto, olvide que los riolu tambien hacían eso

pikachu: pikapi (que raro pokemon)

pero ese momento de felicidad pronto se haría uno raro, debido a que tres entidades cuyos nombres no es necesario mencionar, veian la escena

jessie: que lindo, seria perfecto para mis concursos

james: podríamos hacer miles de cosas con ese riolu

meowth: yo opino que se lo demos al jefe

jessie: ¡!JAMAS¡ (golpeando a james y meowth)

james: pero ¿porque?

jessie: simple, ¿saben lo que es un riolu ?

meowth: nop

jessie. es la preevolucion de lucario

james: cierto, y que podríamos hacer con el

meowth: yo tengo una idea

* * *

imaginacion de meowth

meowth: imaginen al jefe, triste debido a que su ultimo plan fallo, entonces le daremos al riolu, al ser un pokemon bebe el jefe lo cuidara con amor y todo, entonces, lo evolucionaremos a lucario y atraparemos millones de pokemon que le daremos al jefaso, luego lo criaremos con un ditto para hacer mas riolus, luego el jefe estara tan contento que dira:

giovanny: este riolu, aunque ahora sea lucario es el mejor regalo que me han dado, recompensare a meowth y sus amigos asi sea lo ultimo que haga

* * *

fin de la imaginacion

jessie: buena idea meowth

james: cierto

meowth: ahora la cuestion, como lo atrapamos

meowth: no se, inventen algo

james: que tal si hacemos el clasico agujero

jessie: no lo se, tal vez

* * *

volviendo con nuestros heroes, sofia y bany estaban cuidando a riolu, ash estaba por ahi, dawn se peinaba y brock hacia comida, pero detras de ese mundo hay otro, un mundo de pokemon, pero hay una en especifico que no estaba feliz, su nombre era buneary

sneasel: que tienes buneary

buneary: nada sneasel

sneasel: eso es mentira, dime que te pasa buny

buneary: bueno.. esque pikachu y yo estamos medio distanciados desde que se me declaro

sneasel: aja,¿no has pensado en hacerlo tu?

buneary: ¿que cosa?

sneasel: hablarle tu

buneary: (se tapa la cara por la verguenza)

sneasel: ya veo, oye de amiga a amiga tal vez solo sea timido

entonces por un momento se ponen a hablar como si las mejores amigas fueran, pero hay otro pokemonsito que esta triste por ahi

* * *

rayita: ¿pikachu?

pikachu: ah hola rayita

rayita: y ese desanimo

pikachu: no es nada

rayita: **esta muy desanimado, ya se** oye pikachu ¿es verdad que te enfrentaste a un regice?

pikachu: asi es, y lo venci

rayita: no te creo que vencieras a un legendario

pikachu: creelo, ademas de que empate con un latios,

rayita: que padre, y tranquilo, buneary seguro te sigue queriendo como siempre

pikachu: *0_O* como sabes eso

rayita: no se, solo se que tu depresion se basaba en eso

pikachu: si, creo que no debi esperar tanto

rayita: tranquilo, seguro que buneary te quiere tanto como siempre

pikachu: pues pruebalo

entonces rayita agarra a pikachu por la cola para llevarlo a un sitio cerca de donde estan buneary y sneasel

rayita: ves, te sique queriendo

pikachu: ah si, reirse con otro chico es una buena señal (sarcastico)

rayita: uuuy, alguien esta...

pikachu: no lo digas

rayita: celoso, celoso, estas super celoso

pikachu: no estoy celoso

rayita: como no,

pikachu: aver, dime lo que tiene el que no tenga yo

rayita: plumas vistosas,garras y es de doble tipo

pikachu: :( si tan solo no la hubiera dejado de lado tanto tiempo"snif" ahora seriamos novios

rayita: bueno ya, igual no creo que se gusten,y tu tienes una ventaja

pikachu: cual

rayita: tu fuiste primero que el

pikachu: no entiendo ni jota

rayita: simple, si fuiste primero que sneasel, podrás recuperarla

pikachu: ¿y como?

rayita: no se, cuentame como venciste a reggice

pikachu:¿para que?

rayita: cuando me distraigo se me ocurren ideeas

pikachu: bueno, ahi estaba yo frente a mi oponente, me superaba en tamaño y fuerza, su entrenador penso que perderia, eso penso...

* * *

con la conejita favorita de este fic

buneary: ¿enserio crees que le guste?

sneasel: claro amiga

buneary: pero es solo una adivinanza tuya

sneasel: bueno, te probare que es cierto

entonces se acercan mas a donde hablan rayita y pikachu

buneary: ya se olvido de mi

sneasel: solo esta hablando

buneary: eso dices tu

sneasel: ya veo el problema

buneary: no hay ninguno

sneasel: tu...

buneary: no lo digas

sneasel: estas...

buneary: nooo

sneasel: celosa

buneary: no lo estoy

sneasel: yo creo que deberian hablar eso

buneary: no se

brock: !¡a comer¡!

entonces, todos se entaron a comer aunque pikachu y bunearry algo distantes lo cual era bastante raro, y justo cuando terminaron

BOOOM

Dawn:¿pero que?

**Jessie:** _Prepárense para los problemas._

**James:** _Y más vale que teman._

**Jessie:** _¡Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio!_

**James:** _¡Que cumpliremos y no será despacio_

_!_**Jessie:** _¡Jessie!_

**James:** _¡James!_

**Meowth:** _¡Y el guapo Meowth!_

**Jessie:** _¡En donde sea que haya paz en el universo!_

**James:** _¡El Equipo Rocket.._

_._**Meowth:** _¡Ahí estará!_

**Todos:** _¡Para empeorarlo todo!_

**Wobbuffet:** _¡Wobbuffet!_

_sofia:_ pero que les pasa

jessie: bueno, bamos a robar un riolu, eso haremos

sofia: eso no, zorua usa bola de sombra

entonces la bola de sombra explota antes de llegar al globo

james: creo que ya vieron nuestros escudos invisibles

meowth: los compre en un infomercial

jessie: y para aprovechar...

entonces meowth saco tres guantes robot y atraparon a riolu,zorua y pikachu por debajo del globo salio una red que atrapo a todos los otros pokemon

james: adoro cuando un plan sale bien

sofia: sneasel, usa cuchillada y corta la red

entonces la red se corta casi por completo dejando a los pokes libres

jessie: james ¿no habias reforzado?

james: si manta, pero solo la soga que sostiene la red, no tuvimos tantos ahorros después de los escudos

meowth: tranquilos, uno de estos botones arrojara otra red, quisiera saber cual es

jessie: aver(presionando uno)

entonces una de las manos, la que tiene a riolu se abre liberandolo

sofia: muy bien riolu, usa aura esfera

pero denuevo es detenido por los escudos

james: no puede ser, pero almenos tenemos dos pokemon

meowth: hay que retirarnos mientras estamos ganando

jessie: eso no, yo no me retiro, y ustedes tampoco, aun tenemos los escudos

sofia: riolu, debes buscar un punto debil

entonces riolu cierra los ojos y mueve su mano, para muchos eso seria una tonteria, pero eso seria lo que derrote al equipo rocket

riolu: ¡rio! (lo tengo)

sofia: entonces puño certero

entonces el puño de riolu se vuelve azul brillante y da algo que podria parecer un golpe a nada, pero unos segundos mas tarde, empezaron a aparecer grietas, y el escudo se quebro como un cristal

jessie: nooo

james: nuestros ahorros, a la basura

dawn: buneary usa rayo de hielo en esas manos

entonces las manos se congelan y se quiebran, liberando a pikachu y zorua

jessie: devuelvan eso, ve dustox

ash: ve buizel, usa bomba sonica

entoncces la bomba sonica de buizel hace un gran hoyo en el globo

ash: pikachu usa rayo

sofia: zorua bola sombra

enonces ocurre una pequeña explosion y...

team rocket: el equipo rocket fue vencido denuevoooo (y la tipica estrellita)

brock: eso fue raro

sofia: mucho

dawn: (bostezo)

ash: bueno, creo que alguien tiene sueño (bostezo)

sofia: creo que deberiamos dormir

brock buena idea

entonces todos se durmieron, obviamente a ecepcion de cuatro pokemon, dos son los protagonistas del fic y dos no aparecen hace mucho

* * *

con los que casi no aparecen(recuerden que no hay humanos, casi)

pokeonx: ehh, brenda, ¿donde estas?

brenda: hola buizel, ¿'que tienes?

buizel: emm, yo esque, me disculpo por lo que paso hace unos dias

brenda: ahh eso,no tienes porque disculparte, de hecho, tu tambien me gustas mucho

buizel: *O_0*

pero antes de que buizel pudiera articular palabra, brenda ya lo habia besado, un beso que duro un buen rato

buizel: b..br...bren..

brenda: buizel, tu tambien me gustas, mucho (lo abraza)

buizel: brenda, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

brenda: siii buizel

se vuelven a besar

* * *

pero aun seguian dos pokemon, ambos estaban tristes, ean un pikachu y una buneary

pikachu: bueno, que se le hara

entonces pikachu busca por todos lados a buneary

pikachu: buneary, ahi estas

buneary: hola pikachu

pkachu: buneary, debo decirte algo

buneary:¿que?

pikachu: yo, lamento haberte dejado de lado tanto tiempo, esque no sabia si estaba listo para estar enamorado, y si aun no sientes lo mismo por mi, bueno lo acep...

pikachu no pudo terminar de articular palabra porque buneary literalmente se le abalanzo y le dio el beso de su vida a pikachu

buneary: no sabes cuanto espere este dia

pikachu: apuesto a qe esperaste mas esto: buneary,¿quieres ser mi novi...?

tampoco pudo acabar eso porque otravez se le abalanzo y lo lleno se besitos

buneary: sisisisisisi ¡!¡!SII¡!¡

* * *

fin

yo: no puedo creerlo, despues de tanto tiempo llego el final,

dawn: nooo, buaaaa(llorando)

ash: tranquila dawn, todo tiene que acabar pero siempre algo nuevo inicia

dawn:gracias ash, oye star, ¿crees que tu prosimo fic pueda ser un dawnxash?

ash:¡

ash: ¿que cosa?

dawn: ya oiste (le da un beso en la boca)

brock: nooo, estoy solo, como siempre

sofia: tranquilo brock, yo tambien estoy sola, aun te queda esperanza

brock: ya se, pero tu en otro fic tienes un ch...

yo: silencion(le doy una patada )

brock: ay de mi

star: escucha brock, si dejas de entrometerte y me da la gana te dare una chica

brock: :)

star: bueno amigos, este es el fin :(, pero esperen mi epilogo y dejen reviews, si les gusto


	12. Chapter 12

_**epilogo**_

* * *

muchas semanas pasaron desde el dia que buneary decidio ser la novia de pikachu, primero ash participo en la liga sinnoh, pero perdio en segundo lugar, aunque la derrota no lo afecto. dawn fue al gran festival de sinnoh y aunque gano, debio ir a johto para mas concursos y debio despedirse de ash y brock, y lo que mas sorprendió a brock fue que ash y dawn se volvieron novios, pero aunque se separaron aun se visitaban mucho. brock sorprendentemente se convirtió en doctor pokemon con su happyni que evoluciono a chansey y se caso con una enfermera joy de cabello castaño. sofia se tuvo que ir antes que ash a la region de yunova para ayudar a la profesora yunipher en una investigacion.

mas sorprendentemente aun, paúl ahora trata mejor a sus pokemon despues de haber perdido en la liga sinnoh, y ahora decide empezar de nuevo como un lider de gimnasio , jessie, james y meowth un siguen en el team rocket pero giovanny los ascendió a la region yunova donde tienen un nuevo pero malvado plan.

aunque a buneary le afecto mucho la idea de separarse, nos seguimos comunicando por los videotelefonos de los centros pokemon, un dia me gustaria que nos casemos, pero creo que deberiamos de esperar un poco mas

att:pikachu


End file.
